The third categorical seminar hosted by the Principal Investigator and Dr. Jean-Luc Urbain will be held in Toronto, Ontario on Saturday 23 June, 2001, again one day before the beginning of the Society of Nuclear Medicine Annual Meeting. A complete list of speakers has not yet been finalized. The main objective of this seminar is to educate the nuclear medicine community on those recent developments in molecular medicine which will dominate drug development in the new millennium and which are likely to influence radiopharmaceutical development as well. International experts in genomics, proteomics, pharmacogenomics and DNA therapies will provide participants with the state-of-the-art of these new technologies. A detailed description of the molecular biology of these technologies will introduce each subject. We also believe that the interaction of participants with these scientists provides a unique opportunity to bridge our community with the world of molecular biology that will impact tomorrow's nuclear medicine practice. Specifically, the aim of this seminar series was to enable the attendees to: 1) Understand the molecular biology of gene sequencing, PCR, cloning, antisense and gene therapy. 2) Recognize the implications in medicine of the human genome project and other genomics. 3) Discuss the importance of proteomics and the current methods of structural analysis. 4) Appreciate the genetic causes underlying variability in response to drugs. 5) Identify the strengths and weaknesses of antisense chemotherapy for the treatment of diseases. 6) Recognize the potential role of disease treatment by gene therapy.